Liquid level detection devices which use a float mounted on the end of a float arm, with the arm being pivoted to a fixed point, are well known. The buoyancy of the float causes it to float on the surface of the liquid and to rise or fall with the changing liquid level, resulting in rotational movement of the float arm about its pivot axis. Prior art floats have the disadvantage of not being able to accurately sense extreme fuel levels, that is, nearly full or nearly empty.